Un paso mas cerca
by kisses rain
Summary: ¿Son amigos? ¿Solo amigos? Sí, son amigos, pero son amigos que no rompen las tradiciones no porque no deban, sino porque esta es la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevan deseando. Regalo para GingerLuna-Grint por el reto "Amigo Secreto " del foro "RonmionePride"


**Disclaimer:** Definitivamente si Rowling hubiera escrito este momento en Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, yo habría sufrido un coma diabético.

¡Hola! Antes de nada, esta historia participa en el _Reto Amigo Secreto _del foro _"Ronmione Pride "_ donde la idea era hacerle un regalo a otra persona , cumpliendo su petición especifica .

*bombos y platillos * La persona para quien va mi regalo es **GingerLuna-Grint** y ella pidió lo siguiente :

_Me gustaría algún momento perdido durante su sexto año, como en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, podría ser cuando Hermione baja a la sala común y Ron este presente, que tenga un final alternativo feliz, ósea que no acabe en lo típico cómo va el libro._

Y con esta pequeña historia, espero cumplir tu petición y que te guste (y a todo el que la lea también)

_**Un paso más cerca **_

La nieve cayendo a ligeros copos y la nitidez con la que se ve el lago congelado en su totalidad, son el panorama que se le ofrece al castillo en plenas festividades navideñas.

Allí se encontraba Hermione, parada en la entrada de las mazmorras, bastante sorprendida por lo grande y ostentoso que lucía el lugar, decorado con árboles, luces y muérdagos por todas partes, aunque claro, teniendo como anfitrión al profesor Slughorn no podía esperar otra cosa, más aún cuando estaba celebrando una de sus famosas cenas de navidad.

Miró a su costado y observó el gesto de sorpresa infantil e inocente en el rostro de Ron ante la grandeza de la sala. Sonrió tenuemente. A penas se podía creer que había juntado el valor suficiente para invitarlo a la cena de navidad de Slughorn, y más aún, que él hubiera aceptado.

Junto a ellos se encontraba un incómodo Harry, con las mejillas ruborizadas y gesto de querer salir huyendo ante las desmedidas atenciones del profesor de pociones que no se despegaba de él ni por un segundo y lo presentaba a todos sus invitados. A su lado Luna, tan risueña como de costumbre, pero que gracias a Merlín en esta ocasión no llevaba sus habituales pendientes de rábano ni su collar de corcho, aunque eso no conseguía que dejara de parlotear sobre nargles y conspiraciones del ministro de magia.

―Sigo sin entender por qué Harry invitó a Luna ―Dijo Ron a media voz y acercándose a Hermione para que solo ella escuchara ―Pudiendo elegir a cualquier otra chica.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Alguien como quién? ―Hermione le dedica una miraba incisiva.

―¿Qué se yo? ―Ron levanta los hombros y esquiva su mirada ―Romilda Vane por ejemplo, tú misma lo dijiste. Además es guapa ―Hermione arquea la cejas.

―Sí, y también dije que solo se interesa en él porque cree que es el elegido ―resopla Hermione ―¿Y tú? ¿Hubiese preferido venir con alguien guapa? ¿Con Romilda Vane por ejemplo? ―Pronuncia con marcado sarcasmo.

―No, yo quería venir contigo ―Se apura en responder, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas al instante ―Ya sabes, tú me invitaste ―Agrega nervioso.

Hermione también se sonroja pero le sonríe, aunque de una manera nerviosa. Por suerte llega Luna junto a ellos, justo para sacarla de su apuro.

―El ministro de magia es un vampiro, mi padre tiene todas las pruebas ―Afirma de manera contundente.

Hermione mira a su alrededor, hay miradas de extrañeza y asombro y de pronto todos ríen al unísono. Sin quererlo y sin saberlo Luna ha contribuido a disipar sus nervios, aunque sea a costa de las extrañas conspiraciones de su padre. Cuando por fin paran de reír Luna está hablando animadamente con una mujer regordeta acerca de su dije para espantar a los nargles.

―Ya voy entendiendo por qué Harry trajo a Luna de acompañante ―Murmura Ron, tan cerca del oído se Hermione que ella puede sentir su aliento en su cuello ―Solo ella hace esos comentarios tan _únicos_.

―¿Desean ponche o cerveza de mantequilla? ―Los interrumpe la voz de un muchacho regordete.

―Cerveza de mantequilla ―Responden al unísono. Hermione sonríe ante lo sincronizados que están.

El muchacho de las cervezas se aleja con su bandeja a medio llenar, justo después de que Hermione le diera unas apuradas gracias. La pista de baile frente a ellos se va llenando de parejas que bailan al ritmo de la música. De pronto casi toda la sala está bailando y solo quedan Ron y Hermione junto a una mesa vacía, mirándose los pies, incómodos.

―Hermione, ¿sus reuniones con Slughorn se parecen a esto? ―Ron intenta romper el silencio incómodo que se formó. Hermione siente como su pecho de expande al mirarlo de nuevo.

―No, son más sencillas, la gente luce menos animada y Ginny y yo nos aburrimos demasiado escuchando las paporretas ególatras de McLaggen y los halagos de Slughorn.

Hermione suelta un bufido intentando plasmar su descontento y bebe un largo trago de cerveza de mantequilla, pero Ron se le queda mirando sin decir nada. De pronto comienza a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? ―Pregunta Hermione evitando su mirada.

―No es nada, es que… ―Ron alarga su dedo índice y roza los labios de Hermione ―Tenías espuma ―Responde nervioso y con las orejas rojas.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos incontrolables nervios. Hermione debió bajar la cabeza un poco para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y responde unas escuetas gracias. Las manos le responden torpemente cuando intenta llevarse el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a los labios. Se siente atontada, como cada vez que Ron, como de costumbre actúa de manera inesperada. De la nada aparece Harry, alejando los nervios del momento.

―Ginny y Collin no pueden dar un solo paso bien ―Irrumpe Harry ―Creo que los pies de Ginny lamentan mucho ese baile ―Dice riendo extrañamente y llevándose un vaso de whisky de fuego a la boca.

Ron y ella se miran extrañados, sorprendidos de la conducta de Harry.

―Oh, Hermione, pareces hacerle la competencia a Rodolfo el reno ―Ambos amigos lo miran con una ceja alzada ―Ya sabes, por la nariz roja ―Explica riendo.

―¿Harry, estás bien? ―Pregunta Hermione preocupada.

―Sí, aunque tal vez no debí aceptarle tanto whisky de fuego a Slughorn ―Continúa riendo Harry.

―Podría ser también que se te han metido demasiado torposoplos en la cabeza, Harry ―Agregó Luna que apareció a su lado ―Ah, Hola chicos, ¿ustedes también sienten a los torposoplos volando, verdad?

Ron intenta contener una carcajada y Hermione trata de mirarlo con desaprobación pero no puede, ella también encuentra divertida la situación. En todo el lugar habían parejas conversando o bailando, grupos riendo y bebiendo licores y la música ―Perteneciente a Celestina Warbeck ―no deja de sonar.

_Oh, mi pobre corazón, dónde se ha ido, me ha dejado por una temporada_… Canta Celestina, mientras Harry no deja de reír por la más mínima cosa y Luna pasa de enfocarse en los torposoplos a hablar de los snorckac de cuerno arrugado y la búsqueda anual que hace con su padre. Sí, ya ha oído esa historia antes, pero Hermione nunca deja de sorprenderse con la naturalidad con que Luna habla de ellos.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―Hermione gira la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz y con ojos sumamente abiertos mira a Ron, muy nerviosa.

―Claro… ―Alcanza a responder con la voz entre cortada mientras Ron, sin obtener una respuesta aún, la había cogido de la muñeca y la llevaba hacia el centro del salón.

Ron, titubeante y con las orejas rojas, pone sus dos manos en la cintura de Hermione y baja la cabeza, escondiendo su encendido rostro en su cabello. Hermione, sin siquiera respirar pone sus brazos torpemente en los hombros de Ron, completamente rígida. Las parejas que bailaban animadamente a su alrededor comienzan a golpearlos con sus pasos de baile, así que, vacilantemente, comienzan a moverse entre pisotones y resoplidos nerviosos.

―No quise sacarte así ―Dice Ron con su rostro carmesí y observando cualquier lugar, menos el rostro de su amiga ―Pero, ya sabes… Luna y sus animales extraordinarios…

―Que no existen ―Interrumpe Hermione con la vista baja, pero con voz firme ―Ya que no hay pr…

―Ya que no hay pruebas de su existencia en ningún libro ―Concluye Ron, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Hermione notó al mirarlo de reojo. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

―Exacto ―Responde Hermione, colorada igual que antes, pero mucho menos nerviosa. La conversación ayudó a destensar el ambiente.

_Oh, ven y remueve mi caldero, y si lo haces sin esmero, te herviré un amor caliente y fuerte_… Sigue cantando Celestina, mientras Ron y Hermione bailan torpemente la canción. Se mueven aún un poco rígidos, dan vueltas en vanos intentos de coordinación, se pisan accidentalmente entre apresuradas disculpas y carcajadas, y con manos sudorosas intentan aferrarse al otro. Las otras parejas siguen bailando animadamente, algunos con éxito y otros no tanto.

―… Pésimos bailarines ―Es lo primero que oyen de Harry cuando regresan a su lado. Y entre su _alegría_ provocada por el whisky e fuego intenta imitar los pasos de baile de sus amigos, moviéndose cómicamente y provocando carcajadas en las personas a su alrededor. La cara de espanto de Ron casi hace carcajear a Hermione.

―Compañero ―Dice Ron atropelladamente y casi lanzándose encima de Harry para lograr que se detuviera ―Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la sala común, ya todos empiezan a notar que actúas raro.

― Sí, Harry, mejor nos vamos ya ―agrega preocupada Hermione ―No te conviene quedar mal con Slughorn, eres su príncipe de las pociones.

―Oh, vamos Hermione, no empieces ―Le reprocha Ron tomando a un risueño Harry por el brazo para conducirlo a la salida ―Solo te molesta que te supere en pociones.

―No es eso ―Responde Hermione, comenzando a ofuscarse ― Es solo que…

―¿Están discutiendo? ¿Incluso hoy? ―Interrumpe Ginny que recién llegaba donde ellos.

―No, nada de eso ―Responde avergonzada Hermione ―Es que ya nos vamos, Harry está… emm…

―… Actuando raro ―Sentencia Ginny, para evitarle una vergüenza mayor a Harry, que de apoco empezó a envolver con sus dedos los cabellos de Ron y a observarlo con los ojos como platos

―Actuando… rarísimo ―agrega Hermione mirando extrañada como Ron intentaba sacar los dedos de Harry de su cabello y luego lo sienta en una silla cercana.

―Sí lo sé, lo vi "bailando" ―Responde Ginny gesticulando con las manos ―Pero si esa es la razón por la que se van, no se preocupen, yo me lo llevo ―Ginny se acerca un poco más a Hermione giñándole un ojo y le dice en voz baja ―Ustedes sigan disfrutando de la velada.

Hermione se sonroja y mira a Ginny acusatoriamente, mientras la aludida se da vuelta en un inocente encogimiento de hombros. Ginny va hacia Harry y sin delicadeza alguna lo toma del brazo y se dirige a la salida mientras Harry solo sigue riendo sin razón aparente. Ron se une a Hermione y juntos observan como Ginny se esfuerza en ayudar a Harry a no tropezar. Justo antes de perderse entre el gentío, Ginny se gira por última vez.

―Por cierto, no olviden que no deben romper las tradiciones navideñas ―Sonríe y les guiña un ojo antes de voltear definitivamente.

Ninguno de los dos entiende a qué se refiere Ginny. Se miran entre sí, extrañados, luego miran al techo y ahí lo ven. Un muérdago.

¿Son amigos? ¿Solo amigos? Sí, son amigos, pero son amigos que no rompen las tradiciones no porque no deban, sino porque esta es la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevan deseando.

…

¡Tachan ¡ Y ahora si llego el momento de los incontables excusas , De primera mano me disculpo con mi amiga secreta por la demora y con las demás moderadoras por no cumplir con el plazo estipulado , pero por ahí dicen que más vale tarde que nunca ¿ no?

Espero que les haya gustado, en si la idea fue un poco difícil para mí y este es el resultado después de un duro trabajo y de que mis neuronas prácticamente me abandonaron (no he tocado el beso porque esas pequeñas líneas de la señora JK cambiaron mi vida , son sagradas y no las pienso tocar )

Lo último y no menos importante: Sus opiniones y críticas destructivas y constructivas xD serán bien recibidas, no se olviden que es el único pago que recibimos por este hobbie :D


End file.
